


[ART] A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

by CottonClover



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonClover/pseuds/CottonClover
Summary: Art for the awesome Fanfic "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" by MsCaptainWinchesterThis is the Disney Cinderella AU no one asked for. In a faraway kingdom, in a comfortable cottage in a comfortable village, Peter Parker grew up with two wonderful parents who loved him very much. And then those parents died, and he was left to life with his stepmother Liv, and her two terrible children, Jessica and Eugene. His happy home turned into an unhappy life of servitude with no end in sight.An invitation to a Royal Ball reminds Peter of a long-dead wish to see the palace his mother told him stories of, and he becomes determined to attend despite the protests of his miserable family. With the help of his new fairy godmother, a little bit of magic, and a whole lot of hard work, his dreams of visiting the palace and finding his very own Prince Charming will come true. Or will they?**They totally will. What kind of Cinderella story do you think this is?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Spideypool Big Bang - The 2020 Collection





	[ART] A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493561) by [MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester). 



This was made as part of the Spideypool Big Bang 2020.

  
  
This is the artwork for the awesome Fanfic "[A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493561)" by MsCaptainWinchester. It is a fun Cinderella retelling, so if you love fairy tale AU's you'll definitely love this!

I had ton's of fun with this big bang and this was the first time I've tried to do art for one. I had a ton of fun with the fairy tale theme. Sadly, between the Pandemic and my health I was pretty busy, so I wasn't able to more than one piece. D: but who knows what the future holds.


End file.
